


Push

by Acreativewritingname



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acreativewritingname/pseuds/Acreativewritingname
Summary: Modern Day AU, Jeralt and Sitri meet, fall in love, have a baby, but it's not a happy ending.
Relationships: eventually? - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this as a creative outlet, I'm not even sure where this is going to go, but thanks for reading :). If I decide to keep going with this, there will be more characters involved.

It began with a morning paper cup of black coffee. 

Everyday, he ordered the same thing at the same time. She would watch him with confusion everytime he would enter the cafe with his gruff, scarred, tall appearance and groggy eyes. A part of her thought that maybe he didn’t like her with how cold he seemed to be towards her despite her morning greetings to him. This was to the point where Sitri couldn’t even look him in the eyes because of how angry he looked all the time. It wasn’t until her coworker mentioned that he was a police detective that it all made sense. 

Detective Jeralt Eisner

While she wasn’t well versed, Sitri had heard that crime in Fodlan City seeped deep. There were constant rumors of blackmail, corruption and underground activities that it was just easier for civilians like Sitri to turn a blind eye. Though she couldn’t work out what was fact or fiction, the only thing she wanted was to greet him everyday and meet him in the eyes. 

It started with a smile. 

Jeralt didn’t know what caused her to change her attitude towards him. The first time he saw her smile at him, he wondered if he was hallucinating from a lack of sleep. He wasn’t used to people smiling at him, let alone the coffee girl who used to shy away from him. Yet, it was a welcome feeling, one he started to look forward to. At the start, he could only muster up a nervous grin back to her along with a sheepish “Good morning” back to her. He started to notice the small things about her, the way she would hum old jazz melodies, the sway of her green hair, her mischievous smile when she would take a sneaky bite out of a morning cookie and how her green eyes would lighten with joy when the local florist would drop off fresh flowers. 

He wasn’t the type of man to think that a girl was interested in him just because of a smile and a chat. It was just that he started realizing that he couldn’t get her out of his head. The battle waged in his mind starting with whether or not he would approach the florist about Sitri’s favorite flower to how she would react to a detective asking her on a date. Would she be okay with his line of work? Was Jeralt allowed to have a taste of happiness? 

Another morning started the same way as usual, another black coffee ordered, except Jeralt pushed a small plain cardboard box to Sitri. He would tell her that it was a thank you for the kindness he showed her every morning. When the morning line died down, she quickly walked to the break room and opened the box to see a small crystal lotus with a sweet note containing a phone number. 

Their first date was simple. A single red lily, a long conversation while walking in the park and a dinner of burgers and milkshakes. He holds her small hand in his large one whenever he can and doesn’t want the night to end. When they arrive at her apartment, he asks her if he could give her a kiss goodnight and she happily obliges. For the first time in years, Jeralt felt as if he was flying.  
A year passes, Jeralt never tires seeing her when he comes home. Whenever he can, he’ll greet her with a bouquet of assorted flowers and she would eagerly embrace him in return. Even through the hardest work days, their home life was filled with overwhelming love. It wasn’t uncommon for them to spend their days off laying in bed listening to old jazz albums, softly kissing, his hands in her hair, hers on his chest, searching each others’ forms as if there was always something new to find. 

When Sitri nervously tells Jeralt she’s pregnant, it was the first time she had seen him cry. He gingerly holds the sonogram photos and beams when Sitri reveals that it’s a girl. While it wasn’t upsetting, Jeralt is unsettled at the thought that his baby girl would probably take after her mother and he would have to carry a bat around to defend her against lovesick boys. They talk about how they would surprise their families though Jeralt knew her sister wouldn’t take the news well. While they had talked about marriage before, a baby out of wedlock was a no go for Rhea and Jeralt knew he didn’t want an earful from her. 

The wedding was as simple as their first date. Jeralt wore a casual dark suit while Sitri wore an off shoulder white maternity maxi dress with a crown of pink roses. Even though it was set in a courthouse, not one guest could say that they couldn’t feel the love that they had for each other. After exchanging vows, rings and a kiss, Jeralt’s work partner Alois cried so much that he ran through several packets of tissue to the annoyance of Sitri’s brother Seteth. The reception was held at Sitri’s old work place, the cafe where they first met. For old time’s sake, Sitri serves Jeralt a black coffee in a paper cup. 

Baby Iris is born with a full head of dark hair and a sweet gurgle, Sitri cries in joy as she holds her while Jeralt kisses her forehead after an exhausting 48 hours of labor. When Jeralt has the chance to bond with Iris, he feels himself melting at the small form sleeping on his chest. “The most perfect little girl,” as Jeralt would call her, until their first sleepless night back home. 

“She’s growing up too fast,” lamented Jeralt after watching Iris take her first steps for the purpose of playing with leftover bubble wrap. Iris was just shy of twelve months but it felt so much shorter to Sitri and Jeralt. From crying nights, to itchy teeth and outgrowing clothes, Jeralt just wanted time to stop for a little bit. Sitri was more excited for the shopping opportunities, buying flowery sundresses, cotton bow headbands (even though Iris would always take them off), and lacy socks. 

For the first time in their relationship, Jeralt felt disconnected from Sitri. While he could think of the multiple things that could have bothered her, he never imagined that she wouldn’t talk things out with him. It wasn’t until he woke up one morning alone that Jeralt cursed himself for giving her as much space as he did. Sitri and Iris were gone and the only thing that was left was a note pinned under the crystal lotus saying “I’m sorry, I love you. Sitri.” 

It only took the police several days to find her, bloodied and beaten outside of a cheap motel room. Alois and three other officers had to pin Jeralt down from seeing the body and interrupting the investigation. The security cameras were too blurry to tell any distinguishable features of the dark figure that killed Sitri. The only hope that kept Jeralt together was that Iris was alive somewhere. However, time took its toll on him as every month passing made him think of every milestone he was missing. Without Sitri, without Iris and no leads to the case, Jeralt felt loneliness more painful than what he had before he met Sitri. In a house of memories, slowly more disorganized everyday with the smell of stale cigarettes permeating, Jeralt takes a sip of hot black coffee remembering better days at the old cafe. 

Still holding on to the day he could hold Iris again.


End file.
